Swimming Lessons
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Misty tries to get Flannery into the pool, and things heat up in the cold water.


When Misty kicked off the side of the pool and set out for the other end, it felt like home for her. She'd grown up in a long line of swimmers and water-type trainers, and could swim well before she could read. She was surprised, given how familiar it all was, how much of a rush she got every time she ran a practice lap in her gym's pool. Even with no competition, her heart raced, her head buzzed, and everything felt wonderful. The sound of the water crashing around her, feeling it part and flitter against every inch of her, the smell of chlorine and other chemicals that no sane person would have taken half as much enjoyment in it as she did.

When she turned around to kick off the opposing wall, she did so with practised grace. In all her years of legitimately competing, she had never messed up the move, always making a perfect push back the other way. It was natural to her, like anything in the water was. So long she spent in pools throughout her life that land and water felt the same, though there was something to be said for the feeling of cool water enveloping her body. It felt simply divine.

She got so wrapped up in the lap that only when her hand triumphantly smacked the side of the pool where she kicked off that Flannery stood apprehensively, about five feet from the pool. It was exactly where she stood when Misty had started the lap. "It's water!" she groaned, leaning back in the pool. "What are you so afraid of?"

"It's cold," she replied, holding her arms against her midsection and remaining still.

"How would you know? You haven't come more than five feet near the water."

The two gym leaders had, for months, been waiting for the opportunity to hang out together, after getting along well at the spring's Pokemon League mixer. The Hoenn trainer decided to take her vacation in Cerulean to spend a few weeks with her new friend, and one of the main goals being to hang by the pool. Now that she was there though, all of that came to a halt. For some reason, she seemed terrified of going near the water, instead standing by the gym's massive indoor swimming pool as her impatient friend hit a practice lap.

"I thought we'd be going to a public pool," Flannery said. "One with people."

"I can tell," Misty scowled, looking at the redhead. She wore a bikini that was 'flauntwear' more than 'swimwear', suited for lying poolside and attracting boys. Small, minimal, white, and with flames. Flannery was a very pretty girl, and Misty had no problem with her wearing something to show that, but it went so far that it almost seemed like she just wanted to sunbathe and flirt, which was the opposite of what the plan had been. "It's raining outside, you can clearly see that. The gym's public pool is outdoors, so we'll have to wait tomorrow for it. In the meantime, come take a dip." There was an edge to Misty's voice that showed all of her irritation.

"Maybe this should wait until tomorrow."

"What's your problem? You came all this way to spend time with me, said we'd go swimming, and the first thing you do is not even try."

"I don't like going in the water."

"You hit up the hot spring every day!" Misty shouted back, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Flannery looked over to the side, before hanging her head in shame. "I-I don't know how to swim."

That took Misty by surprise. The water trainer did a double-take and stared blankly at her. "You don't know how to swim?"

"Don't rub it in," Flannery said, averting her gaze from Misty. "I never learned how. And the water looks so cold. It's not like the hot springs, where you just sit and let the tension roll off your shoulders."

Misty climbed out of the pool. "It won't be cold once you get used to it. Come on, we can go to the shallow end and I can teach you how to swim."

The fire trainer looked around uncomfortably. "I don't know, the cold and me don't get along." She shivered a little at the thought of the cool water; she rarely even took a shower that wasn't scalding hot. Even when Hoenn got a rough winter, the volcanic city of Lavaridge was nice and warm. In retrospect, maybe the pool thing wasn't such a good idea.

Before she could do anything to actually move away, though, Misty seized her by the wrist and dragged her down the side of the massive pool. "You came here to swim, so I'll teach you how to swim." Knowing that, if she didn't walk, she'd be pulled face-first onto the wet tile floor, Flannery followed the belligerent redhead down past all of the pool markers and the string of buoys that separated the 'deep' section from the shallow section.

Misty sat down at the side, pulling Flannery down with her. "Let your legs dangle in the pool for a few minutes so you're used to it.

With obvious unease and dismay, Flannery sat beside Misty and touched her toe to the water. She started to pull it up, only for Misty to grab her knee and push it down, shoving a quarter of her leg into the water. She jerked around and drew in a sharp breath at the cold enveloping her skin and could feel goose bumps all over. "It's really cold," she hissed.

She noticed then that her friend's hand still held onto her wrist, and tightened soothingly. "It takes some getting used to. So, you've never been in the pool before?"

Catching on to Misty's attempts to distract her from the cold, she responded. "We don't have any pools back home, just the hot springs. People who don't like heat don't usually live in Lavaridge, and if they do, they stay indoors with air conditioners in every room." She angled her hand a little so that she could hold onto Misty's wrist as well, clutching at it. "I'm guessing you've never visited a hot spring, then?"

"Never. Kanto doesn't have any natural ones, and I never really saw the point. Swimming is to clear my head and work out; why would I just lie there?"

"I-it's relaxing. All of the worries just fade away after a long soak. It's like a hot bath, but so much better."

"I do like hot baths," Misty shrugged. "Especially after a competition when I'm tired and sore all over."

"Then how about next time, you come to Lavaridge and we'll relax in a hot spring?"

"I'd like that a lot. But for now..." She pushed off the side of the pool, dragging Flannery down with her.

"Cold!" was all Flannery could muster, her loud scream echoing in the large, empty, high-cielinged room. Her knees buckled from the cold, which had the unfortunate effect of dunking her body from the elbows down in the chilly pool water. "Why would you do that?" she asked, her voice shivering, arms folding to try and keep warm.

Swimming circles around her friend, Misty let out a healthy round of mocking laughter. "We were going to be here all day otherwise. Now come on, sit at the bottom of the pool so you can get everything used to the water."

With a curse beneath her breath, Flannery crossed her legs at the bottom of the pool, water up to her neck, back against the side of the pool. It was almost like the hot springs, except cold, visible, not any sort of relaxing, and without any good company. There was Misty, but she was so caught up in messing with her, being behind her half the time, hurting any chance of a proper conversation. That didn't make for good company at all. Cold and shivering, with a belligerent Misty circling her, sitting in a pool, was not what she hoped her vacation would be like at all.

"Can you stop, please?"

Still going, Misty taunted, "It's almost like you don't want to learn how to swim."

"I don't want to!"

That made Misty stop in front of the shivering Flannery. "Then why did you come here? You show up saying you want to go to the pool, but you can't swim, show up in that bikini, and don't like that nobody's around to ogle you. You should have just told me you were here to hit on boys so I wouldn't have wasted my time."

"Who says I'll hit on boys?" Flannery said coyly, though much of the coolness of her tone was broken by the chill of the water.

"Well, your clothes made it v-" Misty stopped, thinking for a moment on what she just heard and realizing the meaning that lay beneath it. "Wait, you don't mean..."

With great difficulty, Flannery moved forward, passing awkwardly through the thick water to close the space between them a little. "Maybe I should have told you earlier, but... Well, part of the reason I agreed to go on this swim was because I wanted to see you in your swimsuit."

Colour poured into Misty's face, her cheeks reddening and her voice shaking a little. "Really? You're... If I had known that you-so the bikini was to get my attention?"

Flannery simply nodded.

"If only I didn't get so worked up. Could have appreciated it more." Her voice was still a bit off, having lost the playful edge to it and gaining a more nervous quality.

"Oh, come on. Why else would you be swimming those circles around me? I wasn't born yesterday."

"Guilty," Misty said, and moved toward Flannery a bit. "I was sort of hoping, but I didn't want to make any moves. That would get awkward if you were straight."

Flannery chuckled a little and leaned forward, her head tilting to the left and her eyes closing. Misty did much the same, and their lips met in a soft, simple kiss. As soon as it happened, it was over, and they both seemed a bit more at ease having gotten that off their chests.

"So, uh. Swimming lessons," Flannery cleared her throat and said. "Maybe we should get back to those."

"Maybe later on. We do have the pool all day after all," Misty said, regaining the tone from earlier as she lay flat and upright on the water, relaxing. "And maybe you could become a bit more familiar with the water before you try anything.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

At a clear disadvantage with how difficult it was to move through the water, Flannery could only stand there as the still Misty let out a sudden burst of movement, swimming around her. Before she could turn, a hand grasped her shoulder and the other wrapped around her bare stomach. "Spend some time in the pool doing things I know you'll like, and maybe you'll forget about how cold you are."

The strange part, Misty realized, was that Flannery didn't feel cold at all. Even though every inch of her flesh seemed bumpy from the exposure to cold, she was actually quite warm to the touch, which made Misty want to stay there, holding her close and feeling her body heat. "You're so hot."

Flannery chuckled, leaning her head back so that resting on Misty's shoulder. "I thought we were past the flattery stage."

"No, I mean. Your body. It's so warm." The hand on her shoulder went down to rest just above the arm wrapped around her midsection, and she sighed. "It almost makes me not want to do what I'm about to do, and just sit here cuddling you all day."

"Why what are you about to d-" Flannery stopped herself as she felt a hand slip down her abdomen, fingers pressed against the skin. It went around her hip, finding the string that tied her bikini bottom together and undoing the knot with a single pull. "I should have guessed someone so loud as you would be this forward."

Misty responded with a click of her tongue and the swift undoing of her bikini top as well. She smirked, knowing that Flannery hadn't even noticed that they now stood upright in the pool toward the deep end, the water up to their shoulders. "Forward? If I was forward, I would have done what I wanted to do and invite you up to my room when we met."

"So Whitney was right," Flannery chuckled as she felt hands over her body, touching and feeling her out in preparation. "That dress was a good idea."

"I think you'd look good in anything," Misty said into her ear, the tone of her voice still playful but without the undercurrent of mockery and aggravation. "Especially my bedsheets."

Flannery laughed, teasing, "You should let this side of you out more often. It's a lot less abrasive."

Letting go of the redhead, Misty sighed, "If you didn't want me to finger you, you could have just said so." She started to swim off to the edge of the pool with a huge smirk on her face. She didn't get very far before a hand grabbed her ankle and she was pulled back toward Flannery.

Flannery threw her arms loosely around Misty's shoulders and planted a long kiss on the swimmer's lips. Her bare breasts pressed against Misty's through the white one-piece bathing suit, and had she not feared falling over, she was tempted to wrap her legs around Misty's hips. Even still, they ended up wrapped around Misty's leg, pulling her tighter. She was surprised to find that Misty was a really good kisser; she wasn't sure why, but that wasn't something she thought Misty would be. She didn't complain though, losing herself in the soft lips.

When their kiss finally broke, some colour was in Misty's cheeks that hadn't been there before, and her breath was slightly off. "Turn around," she said. "I was about to get to the good part."

With a smile, Flannery tried to turn around in the sort of flashy way she would on the ground. Instead, she just sort of rotated, any slowed-down and graceless motion hidden by the water Misty wasn't keep an eye on. Still, it didn't seem like really needed the added flair, Misty clearly into her enough to strip her down in the pool.

The hands pressed to her thighs, and her touch felt so strange with both of them in the water. As they drew up closer, she could still feel them, but it felt as though there was the thinnest layer of water between them that separated them. The sensation of Misty's fingers dragging then along her labia was so foreign and bizarre that she laughed and shivered, taken aback by the alien sensation. As the other hand slipped up her body, she leaned her head back onto Misty's shoulder and another shiver ran up her spine. The cold water wasn't bothering her as much, but it still made her vulnerable and show more than she otherwise would have.

Misty's lips found Flannery's shoulder, droplets of cold water still all over the bumpy flesh. She kissed at it, rocking her head back and forth into the kisses, setting a rhythm her hands followed as one drifted upward to her loose breasts. She couldn't remember the last time she had done this to someone in a pool, which may as well have been her bed for how right sex felt for her in it. Her hand ran up, having already felt it out and not taking any time to savour the trip. She seized one of the round breasts in her hand, clutching it as the other hand circled a finger around her entrance teasingly.

Whether by arousal or by exposure to temperatures she'd never experienced before, Flannery shivered and some sort of sound tore out of her throat that she wasn't even sure the proper word for. The slow-rocking hand hold her boob, the fingers teasing her sensitive entrance, all making her long for the proper start to their sex. She hoped with every fibre of her being that Misty wasn't the sort to tease for hours on end, willing to see her driven mad before she would give her relief. There was a time for that, and it most certainly was not then.

It wasn't a tease, though, and at hearing Flannery breathe or moan or whatever she did that lost itself in the echo of the pool and the sound of the water, she indulged her. The finger slid in to her and her fingers pressed to the hardened nipple. Slowly it went, keeping in time with the flurry of kisses along her shoulder, though they had started gravitating toward her neck. Rocking in time with them, something that Flannery began to match with her own body.

Her legs drew up a little bit and pressed together, her thighs squeezing Misty's hand. Another sound, more confident and unambiguously a moan sounded out. Misty's lips were on her neck at that point and could feel it rumble in her throat. The other fingers joined in, pressed to her labia and grinding up and down with the rhythm, the heel of her palm against her clit and adding a little extra twist on occasion just to make her jerk forward against the hand.

They didn't stay slow forever, or even very long. Everything picked up speed, a second finger joining inside of Flannery's pussy, the hand that tended to her nipple beginning to roll her breast in circles as she worked it. It all happened so quickly and so easily; she expected a few days of subtle courtship if it were to happen at all./ The ease of it all made the sensations slowly rising inside of her all the sweeter. An effortless catch, leaving her as much time in possible to bask in everything. She rolled her head along Misty's wet shoulder, not even caring then about her hair getting wet.

Little jokes sprung up in Misty's heads, mood-ruining quips about whether she or the pool was making Flannery so wet. She knew better though, keeping them unspoken, occupying her lips with the smooth skin bared for her. Regardless of what did it, she found Flannery to indeed be rather slick, and her fingers joyfully took advantage of the fact, another finger pushing into her. They moved gracefully together, equidistant waves fluttering out around them. Every sound Flannery made, no matter how quiet-although her volume steadily rose-was surely felt by Misty's lips and echoing dimly. She didn't care that her sense of smell couldn't pick up Flannery over the pervasive, familiar scent of pool chemicals, so long as she could feel and hear every inch and breath.

"How can she move so quickly?" Flannery asked herself, feeling Misty's fingers pumping and the hand on her breast kneading with ease. She herself could hardly move in the water, slowed to speeds that astounded her, but the water didn't seem to slow Misty down at all. That, or she was even faster on land, something that made Flannery's back arch against the water-type trainer in wonderment. She was growing closer, and didn't dare tell Misty to stop, though it was betrayed by her motions, growing increasingly frantic and losing the flawless rhythm they'd kept.

As her climax hit, Flannery caught Misty's lips with her own and they shared a long, deep kiss. They continued to rock, though her hips moved with a distinct lack of grace in a bid to feel as much of the fingers as possible before they left. Her mouth curled open and moans spilled out frantically, her fingers digging into her palms When the hands were off her, Flannery turned to face her, and they reappeared wrapped around her back.

"I haven't been touched like that in too long," Flannery sighed as their kiss ended, her eyes lazily narrowed and a big smile across her mouth. "You were great."

Misty smiled, the arms around Flannery reaching down to her wrists, seizing them and pulling her toward the nearest side of the pool. "I hope I didn't tire you out too much, because I do want something in return."

"Name it."

Instead of speaking, Misty finished backing herself up against the side of the pool and gripped the edge. She left Flannery about half a foot behind, and with enough space to, pulled herself up onto the side of the pool, legs dangling in the water.

Flannery gasped at the sight of the orange-haired trainer seated before her. She appreciated her in the swimsuit earlier, but now it was so much better. The water made the white and blue one-piece cling to every inch of her body. She may not have had any of Flannery's curves, but her athleticism did wonderful things for her body, and of course her small breasts still looked great with the fabric hugging them so tight. Her eyes drifted down to her legs, long and toned from swimming. As she went forward, she didn't look up to Misty, despite knowing she was looking down at her longingly, Instead, she licked her lips and gazed hungrily at the strong thigh until she closed the gap and pressed her lips to it. It was cold and all she could taste was chlorinated water, but her body felt warmed over by lingering sensation. Her mouth drifted upward, planting hard, quick kisses along the skin as her fingers dug into the side of the swimsuit. It was difficult with how tightly it clung to her skin, but just in time for her to make it to the bend between pelvis and thigh, she exposed Misty's soft, shaven slit.

Misty spread her legs for Flannery, her hands on the floor so she could lean back. Fingers brushed her slit, sending a rush up her spine, but she kept quiet. Only her breath said anything, changing from the relaxed, practised pace she kept it while swimming to a less controlled one. Flannery's technique was more aggressive than hers, less patient, but so damn good. Each finger moved on its own, working different parts of her vagina in different ways, bombarding her with different sensations all over, added to by the tongue that seemed to lick everywhere not a full-on erogenous zone. She kept her legs open wide with great difficulty, her head leaning back to let out a silent moan.

The tongue moved deftly, never staying in one place, warming the wet and clammy skin a little bit. Her fingers grew wet with something definitely not pool water, and every time her eyes looked up she saw Misty trying just a little bit harder not to show how good she was feeling. The signs were everywhere though, and they both knew it. In a bid to get her to admit it, her tongue lifted off the thigh it was currently paying lip service to, and she pressed her tongue as hard as she could against Misty's soft, sensitive nub.

As predicted, that earned the desired reaction. A surprised Misty shivered, her hips bucking forward and a loud, frantic moan pushing out of her lips. "More," she said, posing all hot and high at the poolside, wishing for Flannery to just get it over with already. It was aggressive, but she knew it wasn't her best, and that holding out on her was a twisted form of teasing. She wanted to see Flannery's attractive face buried between her legs and that big, damp ponytail of hers bobbing as she did so.

Having already had her fill, Flannery was in a generous mood, and gave her swimming teacher exactly what she wanted. Three fingers slid into her, and she gave the aching clit lick after lick. There was no grace that showed her to be in time with the water and rippling off into synchronous, perfect waves. She was more like fire, intense and licking out at random with quick, unpredictable bursts of heated goodness. It was pleasing and warm, and in such desperate need, felt to Misty as much of a necessity as staying warm did.

"You're so good at this," Misty complimented her between ragged breaths. Waves ran through her body, from the shoulders down, ending in a small push of her hips harder against Lavaridge's gym leader's skilled mouth and hand. She had ventured to lift one hand off the cold, wet poolside where the intentionally grainy stone flooring had left bumps in her now red hand. She brought it to her breast, rubbing it through the wet fabric of her swimsuit, rubbing the hardened nipple between two fingers. Whether naturally or encouraged by what she'd done to her, Flannery was making her feel better than she had in recent memory.

Flannery found, as her tongue licked as far as it could reach down Misty's pussy, none of the chlorine she tasted on her skin, but the unmistakable taste of Misty herself, a flavour she was far more welcoming of. Her thumb lay hooked in the bottom of the swimsuit to keep it aside, the rest of the hand clutching a clammy thigh as the other rubbed all along the outside of her entrance. Hearing and feeling her moan and writhe to her touch was an addictive thrill, and whenever she found a spot or a motion that really made Misty twist, she'd hit it again and again just to get her louder. She knew she couldn't go too hard, lest Misty lose her hold and hit her hit on the ground, but she tried to ride the line as much as she could. Hopefully after they were done in the pool, they could find a bed, a setting far more familiar for Flannery, where she could show off what she can really do.

Not that Misty could believe for a moment, practically dancing on Flannery's tongue, that this wasn't her best. Her head rolled back, elated purrs and groans spilling out endlessly between rapid breaths. Her hand was pushed so hard into the concrete floor around poolside that it would probably take a day before it stopped being red, but she didn't care. There she was, legs dangling off the side of the pool as Flannery ate her out with everything she had. One of her favourite positions come to glorious life, every second of it burned vividly into her mind to enjoy.

Even with all her stamina she never stood a chance. Or maybe she wanted to orgasm, pushed to the limit and unwilling to draw things out any longer than she had to. They still had so much vacation ahead of them, and if they went on too long they'd have no energy for the swimming lessons, or the after-lesson fun. Or maybe Flannery was better than she was any sort of comfortable with admitting. For whatever reason, Misty moaned, safely lying down on the ground, though not relieving her hand of its pressure, while her ankles crossed and she pushed her pelvis hard against Flannery's face one last time.

She hadn't expected Misty to be a squirter, but as she moaned and writhed, shouting words without much care for sentence structure, she did, right onto the tip of Flannery's nose. That made her laugh, but she trooped on through the rest of it, licking the swimmer through her orgasm until her bucking stopped and her breath started to level out. When that was done, she gave Misty's slit one last lick and looked up at the pleased girl, her wet hair a bit frazzled and hissing as the raw hand finally met air and the pain became fully realized.

Misty pulled herself back into the poor by her legs, pressing into Flannery and kissing her again, this time softer and less possessive. It was a cool-down kiss, one to acknowledge the heat but douse the flames.

"We're going to continue our lesson now," Misty said, pulling away and centring herself.

Flannery laughed, "I think I'm a bit too tired for that now."

"No, you're not. We're going to get right back to teaching, and you're going to do it efficiently and master swimming."

"And why is that?"

Misty smiled, stretching before adjusting her swimsuit. "Because the sooner we're done here, the sooner we can go up to my bedroom."


End file.
